The MetromotherLair of the Vampires
by the lonely and the dark
Summary: I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKKK!!!! I have created the very first MAJOR A/U in Metropolis.Its all Vampires....Rock(vampire) is determened to claim Tima(a REAL human)as his mate but Kenichi will not allow it .Can he save her before she becomes a vampire forever?
1. Prowler

DONT ASK ME TO PUT SPACES!IM WORKING IT OUT!!!......................................................................................................Here's my new Metropolis fic.....Metro-lair of the Vampires.........REVIEW GOD DAMN,YOU BETTER!!..................................................................Metropolis,a different kind of city.A world that was divided into two classes; vampires and humans...vampires being the upper class and the humans..either become vampires or continue living as a source of food.October 19, being the birthday to the RULER,is a sort of national...feeding holiday where all vampires rise from Zone 1 2 and 3 and attack civilians on the surface for 3 nights.But of course there were nightly attacks.Only very few though.Only those foolish enough to keep there houses unlocked or to go out at night were found the next morning dead or missing.Today is October the 17th. Only two days before the HAUNTING.......................................................................................................................................................................................................Tima looked at the clock.It read midnight.She couldnt get to sleep.All she could do was lay on her bed with the light on.She just stared out the window over the city of Metropolis.What she saw on the news earlier today had gotten her very curious.It was a report on how the previous night,two corpses were found yet again and unsuprisingly 1 person went missing.Tima had always wondered about vampires.But now her curiosity had gotten the better than her.She lifted herself out of bed and brushed out her golden BACK length hair and put it into a ponytail.Then she took off her nightgown and put on a short, purple, strapless dress.After she slipped a long leather over coat she was on her way.She wanted to see what it was like.She wanted just to see a vampire in person.She never got the chance to since her dad,Duke Red,never let her out past 6:30.She opened her bedroom door and peered into the dark hallway.Duke Red was asleep and there were no Mardukes around.She smiled and silently evaquated Duke Reds mansion and headed for the most dangerous place to be at at night.....the park..............................................................................................................................................................................................................Rock casually strolled down the side walk through the Metropolis' only park.It was huge.But that was okay.A large city park was an advantage.He smiled,flashing his long white fangs in the moonlight,as he thought about them.A large park would be hard to escape from in time to find safety.And of course there were no buildings around soooo...no one can hear the screams.When leaving the park there is to be pathway going through a forest the size of a football field.If a victim runs there...they are done for.Not like anyone would make it that far anyways.Of course Rock and every other vampire werent stupid.None of them were dumn enough to wear long black cloaks or wavy capes or stuff like that.Only the ancients wore that stuff.No.Vampires dressed like normal people.By the time someone realises its a vampire,its to late.But Rocks shades made it way to obvious.None one wears shades at night.To bad people were to dumb to see that..............................................................................................................................................................................................................Rocks thoughts were interupted when he heard something moving on the other side of the park with his sensitive hearing.He smiled evily as he took off his shades and placed them in his pocket......"Who would be stupid enough to come to the park at this time of night?".....He laughed inside.Poor fool.In quick black flash he was gone............. .................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................Tima quickly entered the park and ran to the nearest tree.She climbed it and sat on the lowest branch wich was about 7 feet up.Once settled she looked around and tried to get a good look of what portion of the park she could see.She didnt see anything but it was only 1/5 of the park.The other 4/5 were blocked by cascades of trees.She sighed.What if she was caught? She wouldnt if she was careful.She waited another 5 minutes for something to show up and then jumped out of the tree when she saw nothing.She began running towards the trees up ahead about 500 feet.She skidded to an abrupt halt when she felt her get caught.....by ice cold hands.She didnt have to turn around to realise that her curiosity had killed her...."Going somewhere?" she heard her captor ask from behind her......She screamed........................................................................................................REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WONT GET A NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Later....Tell me how you liked the first chapter.Should I continue?...-Queen Z. 


	2. Captured

Okay: I plan to make two other Metropolis fics, and they're all laughs.They'll be posted sometime this month.They're rated R for the really bad language so be on the lookout for them.ON WITH STORY!!! AND REVIIIEEWWWW!!!!!! 5 reviews per chap.Okay!............................................................................................................... A hard knock to the back of the head brought Tima to complete darkness.Rock laughed evily as she went limp and fell into his arms (Im so jealous) Craddling her like a baby he looked around.He spotted another vampire starring at the two angrily from a distance.Kenichi fazzed out and appeared again in front of them frowning....." I had her,you know!" He snapped resting his arm against the tree beside him.." I know. I guess youre just to slow!" Rock replied.Kenichi growled..."I was here before you.Give her to me!"..." No way!Go suck someone else!"..."I wasn't going to eat at her,idiot.I was going to mark her...that is before you intruded!"....." Well,I guess I get to mark her now!"....."What!! No! Give her to me!"...Rock thought about it for a second..."No way halfling! You dont deserve to get her cuz your only half vampire!" "THATS NOT FAIR, ROCK!!ITS NOT MY FAULT.I ACT LIKE A FULL VAMPIRE ANYWAYS.IT SHOULDNT MATTER!!!"...Rock snickered quietly at his outburst.They paused for a second,Kenichi fuming.Rock looked down at the frail woman in his embrace.He would never waste her by giving her away to someone else..."Hhhhmmmm.Youre right.It doesnt",Rock said. Kenichi smiled a really *sharp* toothy smile..." BUT IF YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!!" Rock yelled,laughing like a maniac and he disappeared..."RRROOOCKKK!!!", Kenichi cried as he vanished as well from the park,the wind carrying his scream to the ears of anyone who lingered by..................................................................................................................Tima's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness surrounding her.She was laying on the cold floor of what seemed like to be a shrine.She sat up quickly,startled by the faceless,hooded cloaked figures surrounding her in a big cicle,each of them holding a candle.Except, of course,Rock and Kenichi who were kneeling beside her.The cloaked people pulled over their hoods revealing ugly,wrinkled,pale men with eyes that were completely black.It made it look like their eye sockets were empty..."Huh.Where am I?" she asked in fear.Look at what her stupid curiosity had gotten her into."The Realm" They began chanting in low,barely audible voices..."So,you want us to decide for you who should keep her".Kenichi and Rock nodded,ignoring each other.They all looked at each other."We'll discuss it in council.Since you got to her first,you take her with you Rock.We'll call you back with our decision.Just hope that you have some good things written down on your records",one of them said and the wrinkled guys disappeared.Rock and Kenichi looked down at Tima who was clinging onto Rocks arm, shaking..."You heard the man.She stays with me until they decide who keeps her" Rock stated as he wrapped his arm around her.She stiffened but didn't protest or struggle.She knew she was caught.Can't do anything about it now..."What's your name?"Kenichi asked gently.Tima looked up at him seeing the unvampire-like kindness in his eyes."Tima",she sighed and burried her head into Rocks chest,passing out from exaustion and the aching in the back of her head."Lets get out of this shrine" Kenichi said with jealousy in his voice.They stood up and vanished..........................................................................................................They reappeared at Rocks place at Zone 3.All Zones looked pretty much the same except the ones below the surface,which were very dark and were for Vampires only.Even during the day it still seemed to be night in the lower levels.When they got to his room Rock set her down on his giant king size bed and took off his shades and placed them on the dresser.Kenichi watched silently,angrily.."Im leaving.See ya later" Kenichi disspersed."Finally",Rock said looking at the clock.It read 1'o clock in the morning."By sunrise Tima's family will be freaking out",He thought with a smile.He glanced at her sleeping form."She's so beautiful" Rock thought.He walked over to her and slipped off the long leather jacket she was wearing over the small dress she was wearing.He placed it on a chair and crawled into bed beside her.Smiling with content he pulled her into his arms,nuzzling her hair and falling fast asleep..........................................................................................................................................................................................................REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
